


Desperate Measures

by alljustletters



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio), Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors, Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Gen, Time War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alljustletters/pseuds/alljustletters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady President Romanadvoratrelundar has to lead her people through the rages of war. It's a heavy burden, but none she wants to be easily freed from by any other Jane, Dick or Harry. She's a good leader, after all, isn't she?<br/>Then again, in time of crisis, people tend to turn to the strong men and if the stuff of legend suddenly turns up in her quarters, it doesn't leave her much choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate Measures

_People of Gallifrey!_  
_Although it pains me to ask any more of you, I must beg you: stay strong. The days are dark, but we have withstood so many obstacles already. I know we can weather this storm, we can be great once again! We have fought them off once, we can fight them off a second time. My hearts go out to all of you who have proven their noble spirits and who have suffered for our shining world. It shall not have been in vain._  
  
She looked exhausted when she stepped back into her chambers. Worry had emaciated her face and body, she seemed almost too fragile to bear her headdress. With insecure fingers, she took off the excessive gear her standing demanded. It made her look like a displaced child anyway. Romanadvoratrelundar, Lady President of Gallifrey, the Shining World of the Seven Systems, had never felt so insignificant before. Her people were facing battle and all she could do was to sit in between luxuries she did not care for and write motivational speeches. This did not suit her in any way. She was used to getting her hands dirty, it felt right to do so, but in the presence of this latest, this imminent danger, the Time Lords were anxious to protect their leader.  
Bloody Daleks. She should have wiped them out when she had still had the chance.  
The door opened, much to her surprise. Had she not _clearly_ told the guards she wanted to be left alone? It was a fit of rage that displayed on her face as she stood up to give her guest a harsh welcome, only for it to be washed away by perplexity.  
“Who are you and what are you doing in my quarters?”  
The stranger bowed down before her, mockingly it seemed, a soft smile curling up one side of his lip. He was a Time Lord, no doubt, but none she had encountered before. Unless, of course, he had simply regenerated – oh, this could proof such a nasty habit! Still, not one of her personnel at least. She would have been informed about any change within them.  
“My Lady Romana, I am afraid I must oust you from office.” Did his voice sound strangely familiar? Something in the smoothness reminded her of … of what exactly? Oh, never mind, she could find out later. Right now, the content of his words was much more urgent and, quite honestly, outrageous.  
She lifted her chin in an almost stubborn manner.  “Whoever you are, know that you have no authority to do so. I am the elected Lady President of Gallifrey. I have been leading this society with the utmost care and responsibility. True, the situation we are in right now is extraordinary, but no one could have foreseen it. And as long as my people still want me to lead them against this peril, it is exactly what I shall do. Some megalomaniac nonentity won’t change that.”  
His laughter was like a slap in the face. Maybe she was just too used to a certain kind of respectful obedience, but his behaviour drove her up the walls. These were _her_ chambers! This was _her_ office! How _dared_ he treat her like that?  
Teeth clenched, she waited for him to calm down. _Hysterical_. He had probably lost his mind. Still, that was no excuse. “Are you quite done yet?”  
“Well-worded, my Lady. Very sophisticated and befitting your rank. However, you are mistaken about one important point. I do have the authority. I have all the authority I wish for.” Something seemed to light up in his face as he stepped closer, making the height difference between them rather clear. “I am Rassilon, Founder of the Time Lord race, First Earl of Prydon. And I am here to take back my rightful place as the Lord President of Gallifrey.” His gaze seemed to lock her in time and space, unable to move, unable to react. “These are desperate times, Romana. And desperate measures are called for.”


End file.
